totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Adventures in Pokémon World
Total Drama: Adventures in Pokémon World is a 2019 children's series that is the crossover of Total Drama and Pokémon. It is rated TV-Y7 on US TV, C8+ on Canada TV and fiction K+ on fanfiction TV. Summary The Total Drama gang have adventures in the Pokémon World and are accompanied by Hector the Hakamo-O. Characters Main # Chris # Chef # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Samey (also known as Sammy) # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Don # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. # Hector - A Hakamo-O. He is laid-back and fun-loving but kind and helpful. He speaks in a surfer accent, acts like Yoshi and has some superpowers. In Pokémon Preschool Problem, it is revealed that Hector is the teacher of the Pokémon Preschool and loves taking care of little and baby Pokémon, even when there's a lot of them. Recurring/Minor # Pokémon World Residents # Rocky - A Rufflet who is a childhood friend of Hector when he was a Jangmo-O. He is rivals with Vicky. His first appearance is in Pokémon Preschool Problem, alongside Victoria and the Pokémon Preschool students. # Vicky - A Vullaby who is a childhood friend of Hector when he was a Jangmo-O. She is rivals with Rocky. Her first appearance is in Pokémon Preschool Problem, alongside Rocky and the Pokémon Preschool students. # Pokémon Preschool Students - Baby and little Pokémon who go to Pokémon Preschool. Hector loves taking care of these Pokémon, even when there's a lot of these little fellas. A few of these Pokémon are childhood friends of Hector when he was a Jangmo-O. Some of these fellas are male and some of them are female. # Olivia - A Omanyte who goes to Pokémon Preschool. She has a crush on Kyle but despite her crush on him, Olivia is very great friends with Kyle. She also likes to tickle other small and baby Pokémon and visiting people of the Pokémon Preschool with her tentacles, as shown when Olivia tickled Zoey's underarms while she's holding her. Her first appearance is in Pokémon Preschool Problem. # Kyle - A Kabuto who goes to Pokémon Preschool. He is very great friends with Olivia but doesn't have a crush on her. His first appearance is in Pokémon Preschool Problem. # Spector - A Stantler who is a good friend of Hector. He is very dimwitted, which is the reason why Heather claims that he's stupid, but likes to nuzzle on the exposed and defenseless necks, backs, tummies, sides and legs of unexpected Pokémon and visiting people of the Pokémon Tundra. His first appearance is in Stupid Stantler. Episodes * Each episode is 11-22 minutes long. Total Drama: Adventures in Pokémon World/Episodes Trivia * This Total Drama show uses computer-animation. Voice Cast * Christian Potenza as Chris * Clé Bennett as Chef, DJ, Beardo and Leonard * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney, Ellody and Laurie * Julia Chantrey as Eva * Carla Collins as Blaineley * Katie Crown as Izzy * Novie Edwards as Leshawna * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen * Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette * Brian Froud as Harold and Sam * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Marco Grazzini as Alejandro (speaking and singing) * Carter Hayden as Noah, Ennui and Spud * Alex House as Alejandro (singing in some episodes) * Lauren Lipson as Sadie * Scott McCord as Owen, Jacques, Brody and Trent * Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie, Kitty and Lindsay * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Annick Obonsawin as Sierra * Peter Oldring as Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Adam Reid as Justin * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Carleigh Beverly as Dakota * Jon Cor as Brick * Cory Doran as Mike * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron * Laurie Elliot as Jo * Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey * Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn * Ashley Peters as Staci * Tyrone Savage as Lightning * James Wallis as Scott * Zachary Bennett as Shawn * Katie Bergin as Jasmine * Daniel DeSanto as Dave * Bruce Dow as Max * Kristi Friday as Scarlett * Christopher Jacot as Topher * Bryn McAuley as Amy, Samey and Taylor * Sunday Muse as Ella * Sarah Podemski as Sky * Ian Ronningen as Rodney * Rochelle Wilson as Sugar * Ashley Bottling as Jen * Stacey DePass as Crimson and Emma * Carlos Díaz as Lorenzo and Rock * Jacob Ewaniuk as Junior * Darren Frost as Chet * Katie Griffin as Mary and Miles * Jeff Geddis as Devin and Tom * Kristin Fairlie as Carrie * David Hudband as Gerry * Julie Lemieux as Josee and Kelly * Terry McGurrin as Don * Joseph Motiki as Ryan * Evany Rosen as MacArthur * Lyon Smith as Jay and Mickey * Nicole Stamp as Sanders * Adrian Truss as Pete * Nicki Burke as Stephanie and Tammy * Niel Crone as Dwayne * Marc Thompson as Hector Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows